Previously, the patent literature 1 discloses a cylinder-rotation-type compressor that rotates a cylinder, which forms a compression chamber in an inside of the cylinder, while an outer-peripheral-side end portion of a vane abuts against an inner peripheral surface of the cylinder.
The cylinder-rotation-type compressor of the patent literature 1 includes the cylinder, a rotor, a shaft and the vane. The cylinder is shaped into a cylindrical tubular form. The rotor is shaped into a cylindrical tubular form and is placed in an inside of the cylinder. The shaft rotatably supports the rotor. The vane is shaped into a plate form and is slidably fitted into a groove (i.e., a slit) formed in the rotor. A compression chamber is formed by a space that is surrounded by an inner peripheral surface of the cylinder, an outer peripheral surface of the rotor and a plate surface of the vane.
Furthermore, in the cylinder-rotation-type compressor of the patent literature 1, a volume of the compression chamber is changed by synchronously rotating the cylinder and the rotor together about two different rotational axes, respectively. More specifically, the volume of the compression chamber is changed by displacing the vane along the groove while an outer-peripheral-side end portion of the vane abuts against the inner peripheral surface of the cylinder at the time of synchronously rotating the cylinder and the rotor together.
Furthermore, in the cylinder-rotation-type compressor of the patent literature 1, a suction passage, which conducts compression-subject fluid drawn from an outside into the compression chamber, is formed in an inside of the shaft and an inside of the rotor. Thereby, the compression-subject fluid is conducted to the compression chamber without increasing complexity of a passage structure of the suction passage and a seal structure.
In the cylinder-rotation-type compressor of the patent literature 1, in a view taken in an axis direction of the shaft, a surface of the groove, along which the plate surface of the vane is slid, is tilted toward a front side with respect to a rotational direction of the rotor. Furthermore, a fluid outlet of the suction passage, which is formed at an outer surface of the rotor, is opened at a location that is relatively apart from the groove and is located on a rear side of the groove with respect to the rotational direction of the rotor.
Therefore, in the cylinder-rotation-type compressor of the patent literature 1, the fluid outlet of the suction passage cannot be immediately communicated with the compression chamber, which has just started a stroke of increasing the volume of the compression chamber (hereinafter, referred to as a suction stroke), so that the pressure of the compression chamber, which has just started the suction stroke, is disadvantageously decreased. The decrease in the pressure described above results in an increase in a drive force of the cylinder-rotation-type compressor, and thereby an energy loss of the compressor is disadvantageously increased.
Furthermore, in the cylinder-rotation-type compressor of the patent literature 1, the fluid outlet of the suction passage cannot be immediately blocked from the compression chamber, which has just started a stroke of reducing the volume of the compression chamber (hereinafter, referred to as a compression stroke), and thereby the fluid cannot be compressed in the compression chamber, which has just started the compression stroke. In such a compression stroke, in which the fluid cannot be compressed, the drive force of the cylinder-rotation-type compressor is consumed wastefully, and the energy loss of the compressor is disadvantageously increased.